Si el destino te cierra la puerta, salta por la venta
by DreweDori
Summary: (Nadja & Keith) Nadja decidió distanciarse de Keith y Francis por un tiempo, era lo mejor para los tres. Durante cinco años ha estado esquivando la situación, pero cuando regresa a Europa los gemelos exigen una explicación. Puede que la decisión de Nadja no le guste a ninguno
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Nadja serró el diario de su madre, era la enésima vez que lo leía y aunque sabía la historia que contenía, por mucho que se esforzara no comprendía el alemán. Quizá alguna que otra palabra que se repetía en varias páginas. Su madre se lo había leído incontables veces y le había ayudado a aprender el idioma, pero aun así sentía la gran barrera lingüística que le impedía entenderlo.

No podía dormirse y no era por los sonoros ronquidos que Kennosuke que le llegaban de la litera de arriba, estaba nerviosa.

Después de reencontrarse con su madre, había tomado la decisión de volver junto a la compañía Dandelyon, por mucho que quisiera a su familia biológica, había vivido demasiado con sus compañeros de espectáculo como para dejarles en la estacada. Sin embargo, otro asunto pesaba sobre la conciencia de Nadja: el orfanato Applefield, que también había sido su hogar desde que tenía memoria.

Así pues, muy a su pesar había vuelto al orfanato para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, aún recordaba el incendio que le sacó de allí. Se sentía en deuda con aquel lugar y con los niños que cada día llegaban a sus puertas.

Tampoco había sido tanto tiempo, cinco años, tan sólo cinco años. En los que, el primero logró convencer al líder, George Haskill, de que se quedaran con ella en el orfanato. Estuvo bien no tener que cambiar de sitio cada dos semanas durante un tiempo. Pero en cuanto se cumplió el plazo de un año, volvieron a sus viajes.

Esta vez tomaron un rumbo diferente, a Estados unidos, concretamente. Fue toda una experiencia el conocer todos aquellos sitios. Muy diferentes a las ciudades europeas demasiado barrocas o demasiado góticas.

Aquellos cinco años le habían hecho cambiar a Nadja, ya no era una niña, como reflejaba su aspecto físico. La redondez de su rostro desapareció dando paso a unos rasgos suaves y sofisticados. Su pelo había crecido hasta la altura de sus codos, le parecía precioso pero en cuanto hacía un poco de calor resultaba bastante molesto. De ahí que lo llevara casi siempre en una trenza, una coleta o un moño. Sus pechos habían crecido hasta un tamaño un poco más grande que la media, no exageradamente grandes, pero estaba claro que llamaba la atención. Su cuerpo recto de niña ahora se estrechaba en la cintura y redondeaba las caderas. Podría decirse que lo único que no había cambiado de ella eran sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

Pero no solo su exterior había cambiado, sino también su carácter. A sus dieciocho años, Nadja era mucho más decidida, ya sabía lo que era trabajar como artista ambulante: duro, cansado, constante. Pero aun así le gustaba. «Lo que uno quiere, algo le cuesta» esas palabras le habían acompañado esos últimos cinco años. Puede que fuera la distancia o el tiempo lo que le hubiera hecho madurar sus ideas, pero cada día estaba más segura de lo que quería para sí misma.

Kennosuke se removió en la litera y dejó colgando un brazo fuera de ella al ponerse de lado.

«Al menos algunos sí que pueden dormir» Pensó e inmediatamente apareció una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero la semioscuridad del cuarto duró poco. Lentamente la puerta se abrió y la pequeña y arrugada abuelita asomó la cabeza.

̶ Chicos, despertad.̶ Aunque para querer que se despertaran lo dijo en un tono demasiado bajo.̶ Ya estamos entrando en París.

El corazón de Nadja dio un vuelco, en París. Aunque hacía casi una semana que habían desembarcado en Londres, no se había sentido tan emocionada hasta que abandonó la isla y pisó el continente. Lo que más le ilusionaba era volver a ver a su madre, con la que había mantenido correspondencia. Al contrario que con Keith y Francis, lo había intentado, había empezado miles de cartas que planeaba mandarles. Pero, por otro lado no le parecía justo. No podía darles esperanzas a ninguno de los dos antes de tomar su decisión. Y justo en su segundo año en Estado Unidos lo vio claro, no podía elegir a ninguno de los dos. Por mucho que le doliese a ella, no podía hacerles eso. Así que cortó toda comunicación y esperó que ellos hubieran rehecho su vida. ¿Quién iba a esperar a una niña como ella?

Nadja se levantó de la cama y buscó su vestido rojo de manga corta y cuello barco que apenas llegaba a sus rodillas. Con el cuello blanco y una cinta gruesa también alta a la altura de su cintura. Se vistió en la oscuridad mientras Kennosuke seguía durmiendo.

«¡Da gusto oírle roncar!» pensó aguantándose la risa.

Buscó con las manos sus botas marrones por debajo de la rodilla y se las ató con dos lazos de cordones marrones.

Al levantarse, se acercó a la litera de Kennosuke para despertarle como ella solía hacer. Se acercó a su rostro con cautela, sin hacer ningún ruido y le acarició el tabique nasal con el dedo. Él apretó los parpados molesto y aún dormido. Nadja soltó una risita baja y entonces con el dedo pulgar e índice, le pinzó la nariz. Kennosuke se removió inquieto por la falta de aire y finalmente se despertó.

̶ ¡Nadja! ̶ Se quejó adormilado, apoyado con una sola mano sobre el colchón y con la otra rascándose la cabeza.

Él también había cambiado mucho, era más alto que ella, musculoso, se había dejado el pelo largo y una atractiva barba de tres días. La misma barba que utilizaba para molestarla. Se acercaba y se rascaba contra su mejilla hasta que ella le apartaba de un manotazo.

̶ ¡Arriba bello durmiente! ̶ Dijo ella mientras salía a la zona de mandos de la caravana con una risa cantarina.

A los mandos, el líder guiaba el vehículo ya por las calles de París, el bullicio de las calles, el olor de las pastelerías recién abiertas. El sol anaranjado subiendo por el cielo parisino. Nadja estaba eufórica por volver, le parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo.

...

El líquido ambarino brillaba al fondo del vaso y no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sentado a la mesa de madera de un bar que parecía que no cerrara nuca, y no porque hubiera pasado allí toda la noche, no, eso ya se acabó, sino que en la semana que llevaba en la capital francesa siempre había visto el local abierto y le había llamado la atención.

Por eso había citado a su hermano en aquel local, lleno de humo y gente animada a aquellas horas. Nadie repararía en ellos.

La puerta se abrió y entró un joven alto, rubio, sus angelicales ojos azules iban a provocar que le echaran del local. Como siempre, su hermano Francis dando la nota. Vestido con un tres pieza muy elegante, blanco marfil, con chaleco azul y corbata a juego.

«Dios, casi me hace sentir sucio» Pensó con la mirada fija en él.

Keith iba con unos pantalones negros, su habitual camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una chaqueta de lino marrón claro.

Francis localizó a su hermano en seguida y camino hasta la mesa en donde estaba. Al sentarse frente a él le dedicó una mirada tajante tras ver el contenido de su vaso.

̶ ¿Whisky? Son las once de la mañana.

̶ Lo sé. ̶ Contestó Keith, no iba a entrar en aquel asunto.

Cuando Nadja y él se separaron tenía muy claro que iba a pasar algún tiempo sin comunicarse con ella. Ella necesitaba pensar y él desaparecer. Nadie se creería que "por casualidad" el otro hijo de los Harcourt había vuelto justo cuando desapareció Rosa Negra. Pero la espera se hizo demasiado larga, la ausencia de noticias de Nadja le hizo temer que ya no volvería a verla. Comenzó a pasar las noches en vela, esperando alguna carta suya, alguna señal. Él le había enviado cartas al orfanato meses después de que cada uno se fuera por su lado, pero nunca fueron respondidas. Comenzó a frecuentar bares a altas horas de la noche y a salir de ellos de madrugada. Durante casi tres meses su único compañero fue el whisky.

Pero su hermano le encontró y le obligó a dejar todo aquello. Se acabaron los bares después de las dos de la mañana. Sin embargo pronto se acercaba el quinto aniversario de su despedida de la pequeña y frágil rubita, y eso le había más vulnerable.

̶ Se lo que piensas y no hay un solo día en el que no la recuerde.̶ Dijo Francis con un tono melancólico en su voz. ̶ Pero tengo que pensar que todo esto lo hace por una razón, porque piensa que es bueno para ella… o bueno para nosotros.

Keith apretó los dientes cuando su recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente y le dio un trago al whisky. Todavía era demasiado doloroso.

Francis respiró hondo, para él tampoco había sido nada fácil. Con su padre presionando para que se casara. Tratando de convencerle de que su hermano estaba vivo y "quería", más bien le convenía, volver a la familia. Y con todo esto, Nadja no daba señales de vida.

̶ Bueno, he hablado con papá.

Keith intentó evitar la sonrisa sarcástica que le producía el tono de su hermano al decir "papá".

̶ Por fin parece que está totalmente de acuerdo con que vuelvas. Así que… ̶ Francis se detuvo al ver que su hermano no le escuchaba.̶ Keith esto es importante.

Trató de llamar su atención pero su hermano no podía apartar la vista de la única ventana del local.

̶ Hay niños corriendo por la calle…̶ Un rayo de esperanza cruzó su mente y con rapidez sacó tres francos de su bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa antes de salir del local.

̶ ¡Keith! ̶ Lo llamó su hermano, pero al ver que no le hacía caso no le quedó otra que seguirle.

...

̶ ¡Y ahora, para el deleite de nuestro querido público, presentamos a la mejor bailarina de la compañía! ¡Un ángel caído del cielo! ¡Tiene la gracia de un cisne! ̶ Gritaba el líder desde el escenario. ̶ ¡La asombrosa Nadja!

«Este hombre cada día exagera más» pensó Nadja desde detrás del escenario. Con gran agilidad salió al escenario con su atuendo de ballet de cisne blanco y espero a que comenzara a sonar la música para bailar.

Francis llego a la carrera tras su hermano que se había detenido en seco a admirar a aquella joven rubia que bailaba en el escenario. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al reconocerla ¡estaba preciosa! Con su pelo perfectamente recogido en un moño, los movimientos gráciles de su coreografía. Nadja había cambiado, había crecido, se había hecho más hermosa y eso a Francis ya le parecía casi imposible.

La música cesó y Nadja adoptó su pose final mientras el público la cubría de aplausos. Tras unos segundos totalmente quieta, deshizo su posición y se inclinó ante su público en señal de agradecimiento. Fue entonces cuando distinguió dos figuras que le eran familiares.

Su mirada fue a parar a Francis y luego a Keith. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos allí? ¿Juntos en la misma cuidad? Nadja notó como se le encogía el estómago a causa del vértigo y se apresuró a salir del escenario mientras el líder presentaba el siguiente número.

̶ ¿Qué sucede? ̶ Le preguntó Sylvie preocupada al ver como Nadja se dirigía a la parte trasera de la caravana.

Notaba que le faltaba el aire, que le costaba respirar. Pero debía mantenerse tranquila.

̶ Nadja ¿qué pasa? ̶ Volvió a preguntar Sylvie que la había seguido.

Nadja daba vueltas en círculos pensando en qué hacer, con las manos deshaciéndose el perfecto moño que le recogía el pelo.

̶ ¿Nadja? ̶ sonó una voz dulce y masculina.

Al darse la vuelta, les vio. Francis perfectamente vestido con aquella cara de alegría inesperada. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que fuera tan puro en emociones. Y Keith a su lado, con el desorden tan característico de él, pero que resaltaba su belleza. Aunque esperó verle con una media sonrisa, o que ni siquiera la mirara. Pero lo que se encontró fueron unos ojos anhelantes, la mandíbula apretada, parecía enfadado y no le faltaban razones.

Ella no sabía que hacer sentía su cuerpo paralizado, su mirada iba de Keith a Francis y de Francis a Keith a una velocidad que incluso llegaría a marearla.

Sylvie la miró de reojo sin saber muy bien si quedarse o marcharse, había vivido las dudas de la chica durante aquellos cinco años y como se había convencido así misma de que lo mejor era decirles a ambos que siguieran con sus vidas. Sin embargo, ahora, tan de repente parecía que Nadja iba a romperse en mil pedacitos.

̶ ¿Podemos hablar? ̶ Volvió a sonar la cariñosa voz de Francis. Esa voz que la llenaba de un reconfortante calor.

«No me hagáis esto.» Pensó para sí, pero también sabía que ellos necesitaban una explicación.

̶ Yo… ̶ Comenzó Sylvie sin saber muy bien que decir. ̶ Estaré dentro por si me necesitas.

Nadja pudo ver como Keith seguía a Sylvie con la mirada, una mirada desafiante y llena de rabia. Notó como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Francis iba a ser benévolo con ella pero Keith…

Keith no iba a andarse con delicadezas.

Francis esperó a que Sylvie entrara de nuevo en la caravana para volver a hablar. Se le veía nervioso y feliz, seguramente, si no estuviera su hermano ya la estaría abrazando y cubriendo de besos, preguntándole por qué lo hizo pero respetando su decisión, hablaría con ella, le diría todo lo que siente… y eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles.

̶ Has…crecido. ̶ Para el desconcierto de Nadja esas fueron sus primeras palabras.

De forma nerviosa ella se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, de pronto le parecía que el traje de bailarina revelaba demasiado.

̶ Si… ̶ Dijo ella con un hilillo de voz.

Francis cambio el peso de su cuerpo al pie contrario moviendo los dedos de forma ligera y algo nervioso.

̶ ¿Por…Por qué no escribiste? ̶ Francis fue directo al grano mientras su hermano guardaba silencio un paso tras él.

«¿Por qué no hablas? ¡Di algo! ¿O es que ya no te importo?» Pensó ella «No, no, Nadja esto es justamente lo que quieres, que cada cual siga con su vida.» se trató de convencer. Iba a decirles algo que ellos seguramente ya se figuraban por su comportamiento durante los últimos años y aun así estaba nerviosa.

̶ Esto no va a funcionar. ̶ Comenzó a hablar, tenía un discurso preparado y memorizado para aquel momento, pero su cerebro había decidido borrarlo y dejarla allí con todas las emociones a flor de piel.

Francis abrió mucho los ojos de repente ¿Acaso no se lo esperaba? Al contrario que Keith que seguía como había llegado.

̶ Esto solo nos hace daño, a los tres. ̶ Nadja tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para contener los nervios. ̶ Fue una decisión muy egoísta por mi parte el haceros esperar y no quiero que sigáis haciéndolo. A partir de ahora, si nos vemos será en calidad de amigos, nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

̶ Nadja, cielo, no has tocado la cena ¿te pasa algo? ̶ Preguntó la abuela mientras los demás se levantaban a recoger los platos.

Nadja levantó la vista del trozo de papel, antes servilleta, que estaba haciendo pedazos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la anciana. No tenía ganas de hablar. Pensaba que si les decía a Francis y a Keith que siguieran por su propio camino se sentiría mejor consigo misma. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, sentía un vacío en su interior. Ellos habían formado parte activa de su historia, le habían ayudado a encontrar a su madre y aún más importante, habían ocupado un lugar en su corazón.

¿Y cómo se lo había pagado ella? ¡oh, si! Después de cinco años sin hablarles les había dado una patada en el culo. Una patada que ella se la tenía bien merecida y no ellos.

̶ Nadja está cansada. ̶ Se le adelantó Sylvie. ̶ Seguro que lo único que necesita es dormir hasta tarde para sentirse mejor.

La cantante le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo y eso le hizo sentirse un poco más querida.

̶ Casi todo el dinero de hoy ha sido por la actuación de Nadja. ̶ Dijo Kennosuke. ̶ Sylvie tiene razón, lo mejor será que descanses, has ensayado mucho estos días.

Nadja le miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Si fuera sincera consigo misma correría hasta los campos elíseos y gritaría hasta quedarse afónica a ver si así se le iba el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago.

̶ ¡Pero como va a dormir teniendo al rey de los ronquidos en la litera de arriba! ̶ Se mofó el líder y él, Abel y Thomas estallaron a carcajadas.

Mientras Kennosuke puso es cara que ponía siempre cuando se enfadaba, apretaba los labios y arrugaba la frente. Un gesto de él que no había cambiado en esos últimos cinco años.

…

Keith llegó a la habitación de hostal en donde vivía desde hacía ya una semana. Cerró con un sonoro portazo y tiró la chaqueta sobre la cama desecha. Había rechazado el servicio de limpieza, él no era ningún señorito. Con paso pesado se dirigió hacia la ventana frente a la ventana abierta de la habitación y se dejó caer sobre ella.

No podía dejar de pensar, de pensar en Nadja. Por fin la había visto después de tanto tiempo y no se había atrevido a decir nada. La rabia le devoraba en el interior «en calidad de amigos» ¿Pero que se pensaba que estaba haciendo esa niña? ¿Después de cinco años sólo iban a ser amigos? Y por si fuera poco lo tenía que decir vestida así, de bailarina.

En su mente aún circulaba la imagen de su cuerpo desarrollado, es cintura estrecha pero curtida por el baile y esos pechos… Aquel atuendo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Nadja estaba demasiado desarrollada para llevar eso. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal y bajó hasta su entrepierna.

Keith apretó los dientes en un gruñido ante la reacción de su cuerpo. Sus manos ansiaban poder tocarla, apretarla contra su cuerpo, besar cada fibra de su piel… cinco años era demasiado tiempo.

Agachó una mano para coger la botella de whisky den suelo, si seguía pensando en Nadja se volvería loco. Pero se paró antes de beber, le había prometido a Francis que no bebería hasta su vuelta a casa. Con otro gruñido asomó la botella por la ventana y derramó lo poco que quedaba antes de tirarla al suelo de la habitación.

…

̶ Nadja ¿Estas dormida? ̶ sonó una voz aguda muy cerca de ella que la hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a Rita. La adorable niña de diez años aun llevaba las trenzas que le había hecho mientras cenaban.

̶ ¿Qué pasa Rita? ̶ Preguntó ella aún con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y más dormida que despierta.

̶ Uno de los chicos rubios está aquí.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Nadja saltara como si se tratase de una alarma de incendios, con tal mala pata que se dio en la cabeza con la litera de arriba. Se llevó una mano en la cabeza y ahogó un quejido de dolor porque Kennosuke se estaba profundamente dormido.

Se frotó la zona del golpe para paliar el dolor y rápidamente cogió las manos de Rita.

̶ ¿Le has abierto tu sola? ̶ Preguntó Nadja en voz baja y la niña asintió.

Miró a la niña con una mueca de reproche, ya le habían dicho que ella no podía abrir sola la puerta y menos de noche. Pero aquella no era ocasión de regañarla había algo que le preocupaba más a Nadja.

̶ Rita, escucha, necesito que me digas algo. ̶ la niña escuchaba con atención a la que consideraba ya como su hermana mayor. ̶ Necesito que me digas como es este chico.

La niña sonrió y se le coloraron las mejillas.

̶ Es muy guapo.

Nadja sonrió de forma tierna a la niña.

̶ Si, eso ya lo sé. Pero necesito que me digas su va muy arreglado o…

Rita negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

̶ No, que va, va despeinado y con la chaqueta arrugada.

Nadja notó como la sangre circulaba rápidamente por sus venas. «Es Keith ¡Es Keith!»

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y buscó el vestido rojo que se había puesto aquella mañana.

̶ Voy a decirle que ahora vas. ̶ dijo Rita emocionada.

Pero Nadja que estaba a medio vestir, la retuvo por el brazo y la sentó en su cama.

̶ ¡No, no! ̶ Le advirtió en voz baja. ̶ Tu quédate aquí durmiendo ¿vale? Y no le digas nada a nadie, es un secreto ¿lo entiendes?

Rita se tumbó en la cama mientras Nadja se terminaba de vestir y se alisaba el pelo con las manos.

̶ Vuelvo enseguida.

Y con aquella frase, Nadja caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la caravana que Rita había dejado entre abierta. La luz de una farola se colaba por el pequeño resquicio entre la pared y la puerta. Y por un momento valoró la posibilidad de volverse a la cama y hacer oídos sordos a lo que le había dicho Rita.

Pero no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que hacerle frente y dejarle las cosas claras. Abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró de frente con él. Sí que estaba despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado las manos cientos de veces por el pelo y su chaqueta, pobre chaqueta, parecía un harapo.

̶ Hola. ̶ dijo ella en voz baja mientras se bajaba de la caravana.

Él La miro de arriba a abajo como si buscara algo de ella que no se pudiera ver a simple vista. Y lo hacía. Buscaba la forma de controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla. ¡Por favor! ¡Hacia cinco años que ni siquiera la veía! Estaba desesperado.

̶ Hola. ̶ Logró decir tras unos instantes de silencio.

Se moría de ganas de preguntarle por qué había ido, por qué no había hablado aquella mañana. Pero Nadja no estaba en posición de hacer preguntas o exigir explicaciones y lo sabía. Había llegado el momento, conocía a Keith. Él era mucho más pasional que su hermano, él iba a gritar y no pararía hasta obtener una explicación razonable.

Nadja no quería discutir allí, no quería gritar y despertar a todos.

̶ ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco de la caravana?

Él asintió sin decir ni una palabra y acto seguido se dio la vuelta para echar a andar. Con unos pasitos rápidos ella se puso a su altura y mantuvieron el silencio mientras se alejaban.

París por la noche era diferente. Los bares estaban llenos de gente que cantaba y brindaba por cualquier motivo. La mayoría de las calles ya estaban desiertas a las doce de la noche. El viento frío serpenteaba por las calles.

Nadja levantó la vista para mirarle, nunca le había visto así, tan cansado, tan abatido. Por primera vez se preguntó que había hecho el en estos últimos cinco años. ¿Había dejado definitivamente de ser rosa negra? ¿Había vuelto con su familia? ¿Había una mujer en su vida? Es última duda le produjo un pinchazo en el corazón.

Caminaban por una calle casi desierta y el silencio comenzaba a ponerla de los nervios. Nadja estaba a punto de hablar cuando Keith la arrastró hasta una estrecha callejuela y le sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella ahogo un grito ante aquel movimiento que le pilló totalmente desprevenida. Estaban prácticamente a oscuras pero aún podía oír su respiración agitada, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

̶ No se cómo puedes hacerme esto. ̶ Comenzó él hablando en voz baja para no llamar demasiado la atención. ̶ No hago más que darle vueltas y a la única conclusión que llego es que estás mintiendo.

Su voz tajante y áspera le provocaba cosquilleos desde su cuello hasta el vientre, le encantaba esa sensación, la había echado de menos. Nadja tragó saliva tratando de sobreponerse.

̶ No he dicho ninguna mentira Keith. ̶ Trató de sonar firme. ̶ Es lo mejor para todos.

̶ ¿Lo mejor para quién? ̶ sonó su voz algo más áspera. ̶ Esto es lo peor para los tres y lo sabes.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya.

̶ Tienes miedo, sigues igual que hace cinco años. ̶ Se acercó tanto que pudo rozar su nariz con la de Nadja.

̶ No es verdad. ̶ Le contestó removiéndose algo incómoda. ̶ He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ahora suéltame.

Las manos de Keith no se movieron ni un milímetro de donde estaban. No quería que todo acabase así, se negaba. Incluso se negaba a que lo suyo con Nadja simplemente acabase.

̶ Está bien. ̶ dijo él y lentamente le soltó las muñecas. ̶ Pero antes de que todo acabe por completo, quiero pedirte algo.

Ella aún estaba apoyada en la pared y tampoco quería irse de allí, pero tenía que hacerlo para evitar una situación aún peor.

̶ ¿Qué quieres? ̶ Preguntó ella con las emociones a flor de piel. Ahí estaba, el fin.

Keith se acercó un poco más a ella, aún no sabía muy bien como estaba aguantando.

̶ Dame un beso de despedida. ̶ Y entonces Nadja le miró con la mayor mueca de tristeza que podía expresar. No podía estar pidiéndole aquello. ̶ Un último beso y desapareceré de tu vida.

Una punzada la atravesó, eso era aún peor. No quería, no quería sentenciar su relación con un beso, pero tampoco podía quedarse a su lado. Las mismas condiciones eran para él como para su hermano Francis.

De pronto notó como el brazo de él le rodeaba la cintura y la atraía. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero le miró con sus grandes ojos azules. Ahora tristes y brillantes por las lágrimas que trataba de retener.

Keith se inclinó sobre ella y apretó sus labios en la boca de Nadja. Su último beso, ya no habría más como esos. Las manos de ella subieron por su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello por encima de los hombros y ponerse de puntillas.

Él sintió como su barrera de protección se resquebrajaba y saltaba en miles de pedazos. Si ese iba a ser su último beso necesitaba más, mucho más. Bajó una mano con sus largos cabellos dorados y la llevó junto a la otra a su espalda.

Nadja ahogo una exhalación en su boca cuando Keith se abrió paso con la lengua, le labios los labios, los mordió. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una batalla que ninguna quería acabar. Las manos de Keith la presionaron más contra su cuerpo y ella se aferró con más fuerza a él, pegando sus cuerpos. Ella notaba como sus piernas de tambaleaban, si la soltaba lo más probable era que cayera.

Pero Keith no tenía intención alguna de soltarla. Fue entonces cuando le levantó las piernas y se las puso alrededor de la cadera para sostenerla contra la pared.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, solo era un beso.

̶ Keith, no. ̶ dijo ella casi en un jadeo. ̶ No podemos hacer esto.

Despacio y tratando de calmarse a sí misma, se bajó de su cadera y puso los pies en el suelo.

̶ Ya has tenido tu beso de despedida, ahora llévame a casa.


End file.
